Session 11
Members *Damien *Henderbeard and Barrel *Raven *Solaris *Theron The Adventure We began today's adventure in the southern most part of the second level of the Underground Pass. Everyone was quietly sneaking through and they were able to surprise what they thought was a room of evil acolytes. After bursting in on them, 8 mummies rose up from the dirt loor and began attacking. Theron took hit after hit, and suffered a gashing wound that continued to bleed. After some big bombs from Henderbeard, the tide began to turn and the zombies dropped one by one. But not before Damein got cursed with mummy rot. His HP max was reduced and he could not be healed. At 10% of his life, he wondered how he could go on. Raven handed him one of her bows, and uncharacteristically, he stood back to let others take the front lines. Further along the cavern, there were two branches. Taking the branch to the east, the party encountered an underground lake. At the far end was a caged unicorn. The urge to fish bit Theron and he threw his line into the murky water. He hooked something, but it was not a fish. A five headed hydra jumped out of the water and attacked. The fight was over quickly though, and the party moved to the small island housing the unicorn. They wisely avoided a strange rattle that was laying near the cage, but could not find any way to open the cage. In the distance, the party saw a paladin peeking around the corner. As soon as it came within 60 feet of the unicorn, the unicorn realized that it was evil and told Raven. Seeing she was detected, the polymorphed succubus turned and ran. The party heard a summoning ritual. Henderbeard recognized it as the spell to summon vrocks. The adventurers were not in time to stop the summoning ritual, but Henderbeard was able to limit the number summoned to only two. The prospects looked bleak for the party. Theron was dominated and went to his queen where she gave him a death kiss. Nearly killing him in the process and cursing him. The group held the front lines and took a beating from the vrocks. The succubus also was beaten and chose to retreat. In an inspiring act of courage, the badly damaged Damien used is skills as a Dune Trader and moved past the vrocks to try and kill the succubus. When he cut her down, the summoned vrocks were banished to their plane of existence. Moving further into the cave, the party came upon a group of old paladins. The very same ones who set up the barrier on the well long ago. They were trapped between a new well and the succubus lair, subsisting on roots and insects, they toiled away. Moving further down the passage, the party found anther enchanted well. This one required the crests of the paladins and a dead unicorn to pass. Working together, Raven and Henderbeard were able to disenchant the magic surrounding the well, thus saving the unicorn and the paladins from certain death. Heading down the passage, the party entered a large chamber. In the center of the room was the misshapen form of Ragnar. The demon was using him as a portal into this realm. Ragnar was as crazy as usual. The boned devil, Hamatula, summoned another boned devil and the fight began. The paladins; healing really came in handy as they kept the party on their feet. Also, Damien lost his left arm again. Nearing the end of the fight, Ragnar was down, and things were not going well. Hamatula broke a clay tablet, picked up Ragnar under one arm, and stepped into the portal it created. An avatar from the fates stepped out of another portal, and was very angry. For some reason, Ragnar was supposed to die an uneventful death long ago, but the magic of the party caused his thread to burrow in another direction, and the fates were unhappy. Demanding that the party follow the demon through the portal, he healed them up and even regrew Damien's arm, but this time, it was regrown with silvery metallic skin. The party was persuaded to step through the portal, and they stepped out into the land of Tarq. Near the exit was a small camp. An old dwarf was asleep. The party woke him and he introduced himself as Mantar. When asked about the demon, Mantar seemed to think, and remembered a demon coming through in a hurry about a week before. There must have been some sort of time dialation in the portal. Mantar described the land of the dwarves. To the north were two cities of the Tamar Clan and to the south were the two cities of the Morin. The two clans are preoccupied with killing eachother, while ignoring the threat from the Taldor, evil creatures from the west. Leaving it to chance, the party headed southwest to the town of Tulara. We ended the adventure there. Loot +1 ring of protection Scroll of Remove Curse 6 acid arrows Vial filled with six doses of Essence of Darkness Thieves Tools of Stealth XP Session xp: 20640 Per person: 5160 (Congrats, you are now level 6)